


The Eyes Have It

by squeallyeel22



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Summary: One of your eyes suddenly changes colour, but you think nothing of it. That is...until you go VIXX fansign.





	The Eyes Have It

I was walking home one afternoon, excitedly carrying supplies for dinner with my friend. As I entered my apartment, I felt my left eye begin to twitch; I paid it no mind since I had been stressed as of late and it does that. Hence why Bean was coming over. We were going to have a well deserved night of relaxation.

I had moved to South Korea to start a new life away from the stresses of America, Bean quickly following once she could. Now here we were, three years later settled into our lives as an English teacher and nurse.

I walked into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner. As I began cutting vegetables, a sharp pain ripped through my eye causing me to stumble backwards and drop the knife. My knees give out as I go to hold my head only for the pain to instantly go away.

“Hey Unni!” Announced the arrival of Bean, “I brought gimbap and some snacks and some Coke since we’ve had American soda. Unni?”  
She put the bags down and sat next to me, “Are you alright? Why are you on the floor?”  
“Huh? Oh, I’m okay. Just got this random pain in my eye.”  
“Did your contacts rip?”  
I shrugged. Moving my hand from my eye, I blink away the tears that had gathered. Bean gasps.  
“Elisabeth, your eye…it changed.”  
“What you mean?”  
“Your left eye is brown!”

I bolt for the bathroom to see that instead of my blue and green iris, in its place was a gorgeous dark caramel.  
“What the fuck? How could this even happen?”

Gone was the relaxation night. After dinner, we spent the rest of the night researching anything and everything about what could have happened.  
“Did you come across anything like this when you were in nursing school?”  
“Not that I can recall…”

It was about midnight when Bean’s phone pinged, startling her awake.  
“What is it?” I asked, looking over my phone.

She tossed her phone aside, yawning, “Ravi’s going on about how N is trying to coax Leo out of his room. Apparantly, he’s been holed up all night with the door locked.”  
“I hope he’s alright.”  
“Me too,” Bean stood up, “I’m going to bed.”  
I gathered up my stuff, “Same. Shame we didn’t find anything..”

As I was layed down to sleep, I couldn’t help but wonder if this was beyond something medical. What if this was proof of magic in this world…

~~~~~~~  
Ten Months Later:  
My eye had not changed back from the brown and I wore it with pride. Bean still had her concerns (as did I), but overall we were both too busy to look into it further. My students loved it though. I had actually received complaints from my coworkers cause they wouldn’t stop talking about it in the beginning.

It was breaktime when I overheard a small group of girls say something about VIXX. I was only half-paying attention to it though, more focused on grading their class work.

“Did you hear VIXX is doing a private concert for charity? The tickets are expensive though.”  
“I want to go, but I can’t,” laments Hyewon.

“When is it?” I jump in. The girls look up, eyes wide.  
Seoyeon glanced around before asking, “Why do you want to know?”  
I smirk, “Is your teacher not allowed to like Kpop? I’m curious because I may want to go.”  
As the others look at me in disbelief, Hyewon gives me the information I need.

Later that night, I was on the phone with Bean telling her that I couldn’t do any trips in the near future as I hit purchase.

~~~~~~~  
One Month Later:

It was the day of the concert and I could barely contain my excitement. Not only was this my first ever concert, but due to the small venue, VIXX was doing a meet and greet afterwards. After finding this out, I pulled Seoyeon and Hyewon aside and asked them if they had anything they would like signed. So with notebooks in hand, I head out for the concert.

It was amazing, surreal, everything I could ever ask for and more. Yet my eyes kept shifting to Leo. Granted he is my bias, but this felt different. Almost like something was calling me to him.  
He also seemed distracted, anxious, and more guarded than normal. I couldn’t help but worry about him.

After the concert, the staff directed us into a smaller room and lined us up. Since I was near the back of the line, I could barely see them, but I could tell they were tired. As I neared the front, I grabbed the girls’ notebooks from my bag.  
N was the first seated when I stepped on stage.  
“Hello,” I greet him in Korean with a small bow.  
He smiles and starts to reply before freezing, staring straight into my eyes.  
“Is…is something wrong?”  
“Are you wearing contact lenses?”  
I chuckle, “No, I’m not. It just happened one day a while back.”  
“Ah, well they’re very beautiful.”  
I blush as I hand him the notebooks, talking about my students and holding a casual conversation before moving down the line. Hyuk, Ken, and Hongbin were also startled by my eyes, but they don’t linger on it. Ravi however…

“I’m serious! I only know one person with the same thing and he hates it. He even got coloured contacts to hide it! I wish he was like you and accepte— OW!” Ravi spins to glare at Leo sat beside him, who just ignores him to continue talking with the girl next to me. As I chuckle, Ravi suddenly leans in and gestures for me to do the same.  
“Seriously,” he whispers, “It happened to him suddenly and he doesn’t know how. I think he hates it mainly because it happened when we were in the middle of promotions.”  
“Wait. It happened to Leo?”  
He nods, about to say something else when the staff signalled for everyone to move on.

Oh boy.

Bias time.

My heart started to pound as I bow to him and greet him as I did the others.

Then our eyes met and time stopped.

Leo’s eyes widen and I noticed him gulp. A tingling sensation rose behind my left eye, quickly starting to hurt. Reaching up to rub my eye, Leo did the same to his.  
“Ah!” He yelps. Ravi instantly is by his side with N’s chair scrapping on the floor as he rushes over. Their manager came over and begins to pull Leo away. As they’re leaving, he looks back at me; I gasp.

His left eye was the same blue and green as mine. And then he was gone.

Not thinking, I pull a page from Seoyeon’s notebook and wrote down my name and number, handing it to Ravi.  
“Please let me know if he’s okay.”  
He takes it, eyes still looking where Leo was taken, “I will.”  
He turns back, eyes widening further. Suddenly, staff were pulling me away, saying I was holding up the line. Apologising, I ended up leaving early. The event was basically over anyway. 

On the bus ride home, a headache began to throb throughout my skull.  
~~~~~~~  
Two Days Later:  
I couldn’t go anywhere. The headache had morphed into a full blown migraine coupled with intense nausea. With that being said, I was bedridden, unable to even move. All I could do was glare at my phone as it rang for the umpteenth time. Somehow, I managed to inch my way over to pick up the blasted thing. 

There were messages and missed calls from Bean. The texts stated that she had alerted the school that I was ill and from what I gathered from her voicemail, she was on her way over. I must have dozed off after that because when I woke up, Bean was dabbing a cool cloth across my forehead.  
“What happened?”  
“I don’t know,” my voice hoarsh from not speaking, “It started when I left the fanmeet.”

That’s when I opened my eyes to look at her. The cloth falls as she freezes.  
“Yo…your eyes. They’re flickering?!”  
“Huh?”

Bean pulled out her phone, putting the selfie camera on and turning it to me, “Why are your eyes flipping between blue and brown?”  
As I looked, they were changing so fast that I could barely stand to watch.

Ping!

Bean picked up the cloth again, rewetting it, “I think that was your phone.”  
“What is it?”

-Greetings. This is VIXX leader N. I got this number from Ravi. He said it was from the girl with the different eyes. Leo’s been quite ill since meeting you at the fanmeet two days ago.-

She read aloud.  
“I’m taking over.”  
I was out of it anyway.  
~~~~  
BEAN POV:  
**-Hello N. This is Bean, friend and current caretaker of Elisabeth. She’s also been sick since the fanmeet. May I ask, is Leo experiencing a migraine and nausea?-**

**-He is. Is Elisabeth the same?-**

**-Yes. Have you looked at his eyes?-**

He didn’t respond for a while after that.

**-What the hell is happening?? Do you know why his eyes are flickering different colours?-**

**-I have no idea. Elisabeth’s eye changed about a year ago. We tried researching it but nothing was coming up.-**

**-That’s when Leo’s changed, too. Only he’s been wearing contacts. One thing though…those contacts. They’re normal and yet..they dissolve after wearing them for a few hours. They dissolved faster at the fanmeet too. Just when they met..-**  
~~~~~  
We talked a bit more when an idea popped into my head. Perhaps it was because I’ve read too many fanfics but now N and Leo were on their way over my friend’s apartment. Echoing throughout the apartment, the buzzer signaled their arrival. When I opened the door, N was trying to hold up a very weak and pale Leo. I grabbed Leo’s other arm, tossing it over my shoulders and helped carry him over to the couch. N then turned to greet me.  
“I’m sorry if my initial text was rude. I—“  
“N-ssi. Don’t worry about it….Would you like a drink or something?”  
We both look at Leo on the couch, already unconscious. He sighs.  
“Sure.  
Going into the kitchen, he broke the silence, “What do you think of all this?”  
“I…don’t know. Elisabeth was so estatic when it happened. She adored it, but now I’m really worried. —What was Leo’s reaction?”  
“Oh he was really shaken up. Wouldn’t even come out of his room until one of our managers came by with brown contacts. We found out after the first one dissolved. He’s been under a lot of stress because of it. It’s good that she didn’t think the same, but she does sound like she’d be weird.”  
“Weird she is,” I chuckle.  
~~~~~  
Leo could faintly hear his leader talking with a female voice as he woke. Since N dragged him here, he’s feeling significantly better. He still feels like shit though, but now there was a pull. Right in the center of his chest.  
Slowly, he stands from the couch, legs wobbly from not eating. Taking a bracing breath, Leo follows the pull to a door opposite the kitchen. Quietly, well…as quietly as he can, he opens the door.  
~~~~~  
ELISABETH POV:  
I curled further into the sheets as I heard the door open, not really wanting to talk to anyone. Suddenly the bed bounced with a heavy weight followed by very male groan. Yanking the blanket off and turning over, I feel my eyes widen seeing Leo faceplanted into my pillow.  
“AH!!!!!”  
Strong arms wrapped around me before I fell, pulling me from the bed’s edge.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” his voice barely there, not meeting my eyes, but I can see his ears are red.  
“Even though you literally collapsed onto my bed?”  
His nervous laughter washes over me, twinging something near my heart. Only now do I realise that there’s this strong pull towards him. Leo looks up, meeting my eyes, “I—“

Time stopped again. Only this time, his eyes were glowing, both irises brown. I felt my hand raise to cup his cheek, electricity crawling under my skin at the touch.  
“What’s going on here?”  
We turn to see N and Bean standing in the doorway, N’s eyebrows disappearing underneath his hair.  
“You could barely walk, Leo. When did you even move?”  
Leo just shrugs. Bean sits down next to me, “You feeling better? Your eyes aren’t changing anymore.”  
“Now that you mention it, neither are Leo’s.”  
“‘Changing’?” Leo looked back and forth between the two, “What do you mean by changing?”  
N explained what happened before they got there, “But the only thing I’m curious about is why are your eyes back to normal and hers are blue and brown?”

Bean chuckles, “Elisabeth, what if this is like those soulmate aus we’re always reading?”  
I look at my hand, Leo’s having slipped into mine without me noticing, before looking into his eyes.

“But what if?”


End file.
